


Red and Brown and Spider Green

by CampionSayn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Modern Supernatural, Multi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Werewolves and Werebears and Humans Oh MY!, halloween themed, of course Bolin got beat up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Werewolves aren't always TECHNICALLY wolves. Some of them are bred differently. And there are plenty other animals to fill in the wear community. Like polar bears.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatrickArch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickArch/gifts).



_They're nice to have. A dog._   
_\--The Great Gatsby._

* * *

 

"Why are there werewolves in my apartment?"

"Because they're not werebears like their scruff would suggest. Hand me that kettle before it starts screaming, would you Asami?"

The very pristine and gloriously wonderful human that tolerated Korra and her constantly bringing home strays to their shared apartment heaved a heavy sigh and did as asked. Whatever water might be left after Korra poured it into a bowl full of red colored powder and green leaves, Asami could use to make a cup of vanilla chai to put a dim relaxation in place of the forming headache.

Korra, half-werebear on her father's side and damn pretty with the fringe of white fur around her neck _(many people assumed she was possibly part alpaca or a lion-wolf mix; but no, just plain polar bear)_ turned her attention back to the brother wolves she'd found in the park. Bolin, the younger with a more rounded muzzle and floppy ears _(like a puppy!)_ smiled pathetically around the cut on his lip from the punch he'd taken when Tahno decided he'd been _"impolite in failing to acknowledge his betters"_ ...that prissy jerkface.

There was blood grooved along the length of the soft feeling fur of Bolin's muzzle. There were fractures along his ankles from trying to start an earthquake and forgetting that he was so very bad at that sort of thing. There was a strangely bashful and kind look in his complexion when Korra ran a palm's fill of water over his bruises and cuts and the kind of glowing, silent praise Korra had only ever experienced from small children when they scraped their knees and she won them over with a quick healing and a lollipop _(black cherry and amber lemon; kept in her pockets or travelling sack at all times because_ **delicious** ).

There was a not entirely uncalled for suspicion in Mako, face much pointier than his brother's and fur so obviously sleeker that Korra had to assume there was some sort of highly sought after trick to it, as Korra traced callused fingers over the earthbender's face and muscles. There was a tense feeling that came off of him almost as palpable as the heat that told her it was abundantly clear that he was a firebender _(though his temper was pretty good compared to some of the others she'd met in her life)_. There were eyes like candlelight and eyes like spring leaves; a burning gaze that swept to Asami when she moved and almost devoted gaze that kept with Korra.

"We don't have any money to pay you back for the herbs," the elder brother finally spoke, looking away from all three people and turning to glance out the window at the night-quite quarter moon glowing a soft peach color in the night sky above the city, "But we could, perhaps, catch you some dinner."

"We're good at that," Bolin piped up (such as he could with Korra's hands along the lines of his mouth to heal the scabbing cuts, "We could catch you some fresh rabbits and water birds! Or some wild boar! Oh, oh, oh! We could get you that deliciously fat elk we saw wandering around the city limits like he owned the place, too!"

Korra chewed on her lip so as not to display the sudden onrush of drool filling her mouth that was threatening to plop out all over her front if she also gave into the urge to laugh at the speed Bolin's floppy _(and so fluffy!)_ tail was wagging.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually strangely difficult to write for a short drabble meant to fill in for Halloween on tumblr, but somehow it also managed to be fun, in its way.


End file.
